Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for packaging floral groupings, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods for packaging floral groupings in modified atmospheres.
2. Brief Description of the Art
Methods of packaging fruits and vegetables in controlled or modified atmospheres have been used commercially for many years. Controlled or modified atmospheres contain modified concentrations of oxygen and carbon dioxide, and have been shown to be more beneficial than similar storage of the produce in air. The same principle of altering the atmosphere in a storage container with respect to oxygen (O2) and carbon dioxide (CO2) levels is used in both controlled atmosphere storage and modified atmosphere storage. The two differ in that controlled atmosphere storage involves continuous monitoring and controlling of the levels of the two gases, while modified atmosphere storage does not involve control of the gas concentrations after initial packaging of the storage item.
Benefits of controlled atmosphere/modified atmosphere storage include slow ripening of fruits, retardation of the spread of diseases, inhibition of toughening and undesirable yellowing, etc. Many fruits have been commercially stored in controlled or modified atmospheres and include apples, cherries, strawberries, figs, kiwi fruit, nectarines, peaches, pears, avocados, and bananas. Many vegetables have been commercially stored in controlled or modified atmospheres and include tomatoes, asparagus, beets, broccoli, lettuce, potatoes, cabbage, cantaloupes, carrots, celery, corn, mushrooms, onions, and bell peppers.
Although controlled atmosphere/modified atmosphere storage of produce has been successful, considerable experimentation with controlled atmosphere/modified atmosphere storage of cut flowers and potted plants has led many in the floral industry to conclude that widespread use of these techniques in the floral industry is unfeasible. The range of optimal concentrations of O2 and CO2 are very narrow for most cultivars, and any imprecision results in various injuries to cut flowers and potted plants, as well as decreased vase life and increased flower senescence. Also, the optimal concentrations of O2 and CO2 differ not only for various species but even for various cultivars, and these differences can be quite large. In addition, when considering potted plants, the optimal O2 and CO2 concentrations required for one part of a plant may differ from the concentrations required for another part of the plant.
Transport of flowers and potted plants maintained in controlled/modified atmosphere storage also presents several problems, including handling flowers differently in the same cold chamber as well as the removal of certain flowers from the chamber for delivery while maintaining the modified environment surrounding the remaining flowers. Most trailers make multiple stops as wholesalers prefer to receive small quantities several times a week. In addition, potted plants are more sensitive to ethylene, which causes various injuries to plants and flowers and is produced by flowers in small amounts. Additionally, cold storage at precise temperatures is generally also required in addition to controlled atmosphere/modified atmosphere storage, and boxes and pallet bags restrict air flow, resulting in inefficient and heterogeneous cooling of the flowers; unstable or increased storage temperatures have the same effects as imprecise O2 and CO2 concentrations. Because of the high cost and difficulties associated with implementing controlled or modified atmosphere storage of flowers, controlled or modified atmosphere storage has been considered economically unfeasible by the floral industry.
Therefore, economically feasible methods of packaging floral groupings, including cut flowers and potted plants, in atmospheres which will increase the life of the floral grouping over that seen by storage in air are being sought. It is to such methods for packaging a floral grouping in a modified atmosphere that the present invention is directed.
According to the present invention, methods for packaging floral groupings in a modified atmosphere are provided which avoid the disadvantages and defects in the prior art, making the methods economically feasible. Broadly, methods are provided for packaging floral groupings in a modified atmosphere at or near the site of harvest. This package will be of the size and appearance which can be displayed by a retail florist and will not be opened until ready for sale, which will allow for less handling of the floral groupings at wholesale and distribution points and may even allow bypassing of these points for direct delivery to retail outlets. The packaging used may be altered to provide a decorative appearance, or may be designed for utility, such as providing price, UPC, or car handling tags or permanent holding material for the floral groupings. By packaging floral groupings singularly or in small groups, different modified atmospheres with specific O2 and CO2 concentrations can be used, and more efficient cooling of the floral grouping will be observed. This will allow for less handling of the floral groupings at wholesale and distribution points and would even allow bypassing of these points for direct delivery to retail outlets, making the modified atmosphere storage more successful and economically feasible.
The package is constructed of a material which has modified atmosphere characteristics such that the material is permeable to certain gases while impermeable to others. The package includes an open first end and a bonding material present on a portion thereof. The package may also include fluid impermeable perforations to assist in the removal of the floral grouping from the package. A surface packaging agent, which maintains the appearance of the floral grouping and/or the modified atmosphere package, may also be present on the package.
In preparing a floral grouping for shipment utilizing the modified atmosphere package, a floral grouping is disposed within the package. A floral grouping maintenance agent, which maintains the appearance of the floral grouping, may also be disposed within the package with the floral grouping before partially sealing the modified atmosphere package about the floral grouping.
A modified atmosphere is then injected into the package, and the first end of the package which is partially open is sealed to provide a modified atmosphere package for a floral grouping. The modified atmospheres generally contain O2 and CO2 concentrations which differ from those seen in air.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modified atmosphere for storage of floral groupings.
Another object of the present invention, while achieving the before-stated object, is to provide methods for producing a modified atmosphere for storage of floral groupings.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.